wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
February 23, 2015 Monday Night RAW
The February 23, 2015 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on February 23, 2015 at Bridgestone Arena in Nashville, Tennessee. This was the RAW after Fastlane. Episode summary Tyson Kidd & Cesaro vs The Usos Among the more unexpected facts that dropped at Fastlane was the coronation of Cesaro & Tyson Kidd as Tag Team Champions, a development that seemed as likely as cats and dogs living together when they started teaming on a whim only two months ago. But there they were as champs one day later, defending their titles against The Usos, who didn’t waste any time evoking their rematch clause or putting “The Professionals” against the ropes in pursuit of their third run with the twin titles. Even Cesaro & Kidd’s signature, on-the-fly tandem maneuvers weren’t enough to slow The Usos down. It took some chicanery from Natalya, of all people, to get the job done when she tripped Jimmy Uso off the top rope following an altercation between her and Naomi that landed Kidd in the crosshairs of a top-rope splash. The Queen of Harts’ interference stopped the match at a disqualification, ensuring The Usos won but the titles remained in the land of cats, facts and Kings of Swing. John Cena challenged Rusev to a WrestleMania rematch Call it a technicality if you must, but the record books don’t lie: John Cena submitted to Rusev at WWE Fastlane. Granted, there were some events that led to him being locked in the Accolade into unconsciousness that weren’t exactly on the up-and-up, which is why a dumbfounded Cena is officially on his road to redemption. The first stop? A potential rematch with The Super Athlete for the U.S. Title at WrestleMania. Only Rusev wasn’t exactly jumping at the chance to face the Cenation leader again. Instead, he settled for kicking the 15-time World Champion while he was down, rubbing the loss in his face,rejecting his challenge and posing from the stage as the Russian flag descended over Cena’s head. Hey, no one ever said The Road to WrestleMania always got off to an easy start. Paige & Emma vs The Bella Twins The Bella Twins’ admiration for the NXT women’s division apparently does not extend to taking it easy against two of its most prestigious alumnae: Paige & Emma. The duo, who battled for the NXT Women’s Championship at the very first ArRIVAL pay-per-view, couldn’t get the job done when they combined their strength against the main roster’s resident mean girls. There wasn’t even a match to speak of, really. Brie knocked Paige off the apron and pinned Emma with a facebuster. When Paige stormed the ring for payback, she was dealt with quickly. Better luck next time. Results * Tag Team Match for the WWE Tag Team Championship: The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) (w/ Naomi) defeated Cesaro & Tyson Kidd © (w/ Natalya) by DQ * Tag Team Match: '''The Bella Twins (Brie & Nikki Bella) defeated Emma & Paige Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2015 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Emma Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes